This invention relates to a suspension system for a passenger vehicle, and more particularly, the invention relates to a reconfigurable strut assembly including an integrated strut cylinder and knuckle for use on at least two and preferably all of the corners of a vehicle.
Vehicle suspension designs typically use four individual knuckles at each corner of a vehicle to allow for various lower suspension geometry. Specifically, the orientation and attachment of the brakes, steering components, struts relative to the vehicle body, and other features are particular to each corner of the vehicle such that a unique strut and knuckle is required at each corner of the vehicle. That is, the front and rear struts and knuckles are different, and the left and right struts and knuckles are different. Furthermore, the knuckle designs are often specific only to one vehicle line. The lack of interchangeability of struts and knuckles within a vehicle line and with other vehicles adds significant tooling costs to the suspension component. Therefore, what is needed is an interchangeable strut assembly that may be used on more than one corner of a vehicle and across vehicle lines.